1 Flag CTF
1 Flag CTF is a variant of Capture the Flag. It features the teams taking turns playing offense and defense. It is commonly played on more asymmetrical type maps, giving one base better cover and protection and the opposite base maximum exposure and much less cover. Objectives Only one team can capture the flag at a time during the game, therefore, the game is split into rounds. The players have the options to set a round limit before the game starts, but in matchmaking the game is limited to four rounds, giving each team two opportunities to capture the flag. This game is very similar to Assault, but played the opposite way. In Assault, a bomb is taken into the enemy base, whereas in CTF the flag is stolen from the enemy base. Offense The offensive objective is to infiltrate the defender’s base, steal the flag, and return it to your own base to score. There are many means to how the offense can do this based on what map they’re playing on. The base may prone to better protection; however, there will be multiple ways for the offense to gain entry. Having more than one entry paves the way for the offense to fool the defense by using decoys, setting up ambushes, etc. Defense The job of the defending team is to defend the flag from the pursuing offensive team. If the flag is taken by a member of the opposing team, the main objective is to kill the flag carrier and return the flag to base. The defense will need to watch for mutiple entries since most of the bases have more than one way to get in. Strategies *A skilled sniper should constantly cover their own flag and/or the flag carrier. Players should aim for the potential flag carrier to have a good close combat weapon, such as an Energy Sword or Shotgun, with the sniper covering him. If the carrier gets into a bad situation, he could drop the flag, slaughter his opponent(s), and then resume his trip back to base. *The flag should always be guarded and when attacking, use a vehicle and keep the vehicle gunning/moving while waiting for the flag carrier. *An offensive strategy would be for all team members to get to the flag as quick as possible when the round starts. The key is to grab the flag and get out of there while the defense is busy finding their desired power weapons. This strategy is very useful on Zanzibar. *The offense will generally spawn in a certain area, a good defensive strategy is to control the power weapons and push the offense back to their base, giving them little chance of organizing a decent attempt at the flag. This strategy can be useful on Headlong, Zanzibar, and Burial Mounds. *While on offense, make sure to kill everyone, or close to everyone on the defensive side, giving you free time to walk out of the base unscathed. This will allow for better protection from other teammates. *Basically, this game relies on teamwork, as all other objective games do. *On a map such as Standoff, where the Active camouflage is available, it is possible to run to the base, sneak in, and either run out with the flag, or kill all of the defenders quite easily. *Remember to note that the flag can be reset by the defenders hovering around it, picking it up, even at the cost of your own life, will prevent the flag from returning, and keeping it in a more desirable location to steal it. Trivia *On Halo 3 games such as High Ground and Last Resort, it is worthy to note that the offensive team always starts in the same place, regardless of whether they originally defended or not. This is so because it would be easier for the defensive team to defend their flag from a fort rather than on a beachhead. *1 Flag games are usually played on maps that do not have the same kind of bases. Examples are High Ground and Last Resort, two maps that feature beachhead assaults. See also *Multi Flag CTF Category:Game Variants